Of Stories Untold
by Toasted Llama
Summary: "Of Stories Untold" is a compilation of one-shots and snippets spread across the entire Origins time line and with a variety of Wardens. Each Warden has his/her own unique storyline, romance, preferences and personality. I am certain you will like at least one of my Wardens! Rated T for now, might be M in the future (could use some help with the ratings :P).
1. Jade - Losing an itchy bet

**Preface**

"Of Stories Untold" is basically a compilation of several one-shots spread across the entire Origins storyline and of a variety of Wardens. Some one-shots might be related, but most aren't even in a chronological order. Most are unique events that did not happen in the game or elaborate the ones that did. They often involve the love interest of the Warden (including the occasional (light?) smut). Oh and Alistair - that guy is_ always_ fun to write about - is in a lot of them, though I usually try to give all companions some attention every now and then.

Will also put a violence / smut / s/s-romance warning, should it apply to that chapter.

You'll have to excuse my English every now and then, as it is not my first language but I try my best. Reviews and criticism is welcome/encouraged!

OH yeah, rated M just to be safe, I'm not very familiar with these ratings.

I hope you'll enjoy these little snippets ;)

* * *

**Jade - Losing an itchy bet  
**

While waiting for dinner to be ready, Jade did everything she could to suppress the noises coming from her stomach. Despite her best efforts the loud noises kept creeping out of her belly. Apparently not unnoticed by her companions as she spotted Alistair sporting a sly grimace. Earlier that day the two of them had an argument about Jade's eating habits, as her fellow Warden noticed an increase in her appetite. She had deflected his notion, saying that she could easily hold off from food if she wanted to and that she was merely eating that much to stock up on energy for battle. Her roaring stomach has proven otherwise and the feeling of hunger was slowly becoming a feeling of nausea. While this wouldn't have been a problem if only she could be aware of these signals as she could just bluntly lie about it, there was no way to stop the sounds.

The elfish Warden glanced at the fire and the pot, filled with delicious food – well, okay, delicious might be an exaggeration but at this point even nug dung seemed appealing. She growled at the still uncooked food and picked up a leaf from the ground. With barely moving any muscles save for the ones in her arm, she tossed the leaf at the fire. But instead of being engulfed by the flames, it swirled down to the ground, barely an inch from her feet.

Zevran, who had been observing from the other side of the camp, desperately tried to withhold his laughter. And Alistair, leaning against a tree near the campfire, went from grinning to chuckling. The Warden's cheeks turned read as she yelled "Ha-ha! Very funny!" which resulted into the two men bursting out in laughter.

It was at that very moment that Wynne approached the campfire. Apparently, even she was aware of what had happened, considering she was trying not to laugh to embarrass Jade any further. She stirred in the pot and confirmed that the dinner was finally cooked and began filling the cups with the thick soup. As the companions – the ones that ate – approached the campfire, Wynne handed each of them a richly filled cup. First in line, obviously, Jade.

The elf sat down next to the campfire and when she was about to take her first bite, she realised her fellow Warden decided to sit down next to her. He stared at her as she held the spoon in front of her face, but refusing to take a bite as long as _he _was staring at her. To add insult to injury, he still had that sly grimace on his face from before. Jade growled in annoyance and put the spoon back in her cup as she waited for the other companions to sit down and wished someone else would take a first bite. **Soon**.

"Awww..."

"Don't 'awww' me, Alistair!"

If looks could kill, Alistair would be dead. Twice. And that made Alistair enjoy his sweet success even more. "I just think you're cute when you're wrong." He had not even taken a single bite from his soup and his stomach wasn't making terrible noises. Despite that, Jade has kept her eyes on him like a hawk, so she could confirm by herself that he had not eating anything after they all had their breakfast. They even went as far as eating the same amount of food after they placed a bet in regard to Jade's comment that _she_, unlike Alistair, could stay away from food if she wanted to. Yet the opposite has proven to be true and it was a hard pill to swallow for Jade, who has used her cunning multiple times to win a dispute with Alistair.

She grunted and quickly took a bite from her soup, _before_ her fellow Warden, which made the victory only sweeter for him. To distract herself from him, she stared at her companions enjoying their soup. Morrigan rolled her eyes at the sight of Alistair's victory. Zevran hid a thumbs up from her sights behind his cup. Wynne just smiled at her, but she knew just exactly what the mage was thinking. Leliana whispered something in her direction with a playful grin and as she deciphered the words with lip reading the word "revenge" sounded rather appealing. Oghren was just chuckling and grinning, though that was no different from usual and softly repeating asschabs over and over again. Sten, indifferent about everything continued his struggle with the tiny cup and spoon as if nothing had happened. And Dog? Well Dog was too busy enjoying his bone to be even remotely bothered by the events at the campfire.

An empty cup. Finishing her meal much sooner than everyone else, her empty cup was now the most interesting objects within her reach, as she observed the shapes the leftovers made in her cup. She was still hungry though and she was trying her best to not scrape the last bits of soup out of her cup with her finger. Quickly bored again, she glanced over to Alistair. Big mistake. The fellow began exaggerating how much he enjoyed his cup of soup, causing Jade's hunger to increase and bring her back to square one.

With dumb luck, a squirrel hopped by. However, it was impaled by Jade's dagger after she lashed out at the poor critter with lightning speed. It wasn't a mystery that her companions all had a surprised look on their faces, though she was unsure whether this was because of her dumb luck, her speed or the fact that she was seriously decapitating a squirrel, skinning it and then also baking it for another dinner. She assumed it was the latter, as Leliana noted that she thought that Dalish were close to nature. Jade mumbled something about hunger being nature as well as she pinned the squirrel meat on a stick. The others had just finished their meals when Jade put the cooking pot aside and held the stick above the fire. When everyone got settled back in their spot, Jade's squirrel was finally done. Or at least, done to eat without risking food poisoning.

After waiting for it to cool down, she removed the squirrel meat from the stick and glanced at Alistair before taking a bite. He returned a glance and when he did, Jade stuck out her tongue to him and took a bite.

Squirrel meat was strangely delicious… 

Later that evening, with a full belly, Jade was silently sitting next to the campfire. Most her other companions had gone silent, either staring at the campfire or cleaning their armour and sharpening their weapons. As usual, Zevran was polishing his favourite knife.

"You clean that particular knife much more often than the other ones… Does it have some sort of sentimental value?" Jade was desperate for a conversation as she was bored and feeling like she was wasting her time.

"Ah, no, my friend, it does not. I just like it more than others. Why? I do not know." The short, boring answer wasn't what Jade expected from the Crow. Surely it must be crafted better, be easier to swing around or much sharper.

"I did not have the luxury to receive gorgeously crafted daggers such as yours when you made your first step into becoming the beautiful deadly goddess that you are now." When the last part left Zevran's mouth, Alistair's eyes quickly shot towards the Crow, only to add to the assassin's amusement. Jade blushed and began poking in the sand, digging a tiny hole with her finger. _Now if I only could hide my face in there…_

"How did you know that my clan gifted me these?" she asked, trying to avoid Zevran's compliment and distracting him from her blush.

"I have my contacts and I do my research for my assassination. Had I known, however, that you were even more beautiful than the stories told, I would have… taken a different approach." The sly grin on Zevran's face betrayed that he wasn't just teasing one Warden, he was actively teasing both. The annoyed look shot towards him from the senior and the deep blushing from the junior made him grin even more and he continued to sharpen his blade in silence.

The senior Warden got up from his spot and sat down next to his junior comrade. Attempting to start a conversation, he asked what her plans were for the next day, but to her own disappointment, Jade had no idea what they were going to do the next day. And she honestly did not want to think about that yet. Breakfast is the moment when you make plans, not the evening.

Then she realised what a perfect opportunity she had. As subtle as she could she shuffled closer to Alistair, stealthily sticking out her finger, pointing towards his side which was one of the few places he wasn't covered in body armor. And when she struck, she made him jump and squirm so loud, everyone directed their attention towards Alistair.

"By the maker, can you not?!" Alistair complained, but quickly saw the 'what are you talking about?' pose Jade was pulling of, accompanied by a playfull smirk. "Oh no, you didn't!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, dear Alistair!"

Now it was Alistair who had a playful smile as he grabbed the elf and began tickling her in the side. Jade obviously began struggling immediately, but at this distance and in this situation, she was no match for Alistair's strength and was completely left at his mercy. "Are you sure about that?" Instead of admitting defeat, she began screaming for help. "Not fair! Take someone of your own strength and size! Can someone give me a hand?" Trying to get his tickling hands off her sides, she tried grabbing his arm and pulling it away, only to have his other arm take its' place and quickly freeing himself from her grip and grabbing her arms instead, putting her back to scare one.

Luckily, Leliana joined in and grabbed Alistair's arm, pinning it down. Quickly, Jade managed to free herself and pinning down his other arm, forcing him down on his back. The two girls quickly realised they can't do anything as they are both too busy keeping Alistair's arms down. Giggling, they called for the assassin, who got up much quicker than they had expected and approached the three. The senior Warden's expression turned from joy to disgust.

"Oh no! Not him! Not the assassin!"

"The assassin has a name, my friend."

"I'm not your friend!"

"That is what everyone says before I give my famous massage…"

Alistair squirmed in disgust and kicked in the assassin's direction as he was approached. Obviously missing the agile elf. But Zevran did not approach him again, instead pondered for a minute before calling in Oghren. At that point, Alistair began to struggle even more and Leliana and Jade had a hard time keeping his arms in check.

"Whaddaya –hiccup- need me to do, pal?"

"If I remember correctly, I heard you make a remark about how annoying the legs can be and that you wondered what our friend Alistair did with them, right?"

"Ooohohohoho, I like where this is going…"

Leliana and Jade giggled as Alistair squirmed and struggled even more and repeated the Maker's name more than once. Leliana tried to calm him down, saying that they would be quick and that it would only hurt a little bit, which obviously only stirred things up even more. Jade made an effort to poke him once again in his side, putting a knee on his arm so that he won't free himself. But she failed, as Alistair rose his knees and almost jammed it into the side of the face. He knew she was going to dodge it on time, but he didn't expect her to barely notice it in time. That was also the moment Zevran and Oghren came to the "conclusion" that Alistair's legs needed to be kept in check. The elf held down the senior Warden's legs and Oghren sat down on top of them, the sheer weight easily keeping Alistair's legs down.

"Now for that massage… I think we need to rid him of that armour…"

Except the senior Warden had enough, freed his arms and toppled Oghren over. Quickly he tried to pin down Jade to punish her for involving the others, but Leliana and Zevran both jumped on Alistair. Eventually, it turned into a free for all tickle brawl, with Oghren slowly backing out, watching from a distance together with Wynne as they began to place bets. Zevran's agility gave him the upper hand, followed by Jade, Alistair and lastly Leliana. Poor Leliana was the first to back out.

"Enough fun for me today" she remarked, exhausted. Soon, the others followed as well, as they all collapsed, exhausted and still giggling from their brawl.

"Tickling the darkspawn to death sounds like an appealing idea, no?" Zevran joked.

"I have a hard time believing they'll just-" Jade was rudely interrupted as all of a sudden, the campfire died out and it turned pitch black. Even Morrigan couldn't keep hers alive with magic. Wynne attempted to create a flame in her hand with magic, but even that failed. Nobody was able to make a light and even Shale's crystals were only bright enough to faintly glow in the darkness.

Nobody said a thing, everyone tried to look around them, but they could barely see a thing; the moon and the stars were covered behind the clouds.

"Jade… you feel that?" she could hear Alistair's concerned voice from the darkness. What she sensed, however, was worse than "concerning". It was simply frightening what she felt. "Don't make a noise, maybe we can hear them…" Those words frightened Jade even more. She was afraid that, if everyone stopped talking, she would lose them all. Fortunately, she wasn't the only one that thought that way.

"Actually, I prefer everyone keep talking so that I know where you are and that I can find you."

"Hehehehe, what is it Morrigan –hiccup-, are you afraid of the dark?"

"No, I am more afraid of pitch black darkness where I can't even create a single light with _magic_. But it's nice that you think so lightly about this, Oghren."

"The dwarf is drunk, as usual… And perhaps that is the best situation to be in right now."

"Good to hear you alive, Sten."

"Ah Wynne, I was wondering where my favourite mage went…"

"Do not worry my friend, she won't leave you."

"Even after this tickle brawl… I am no friend of yours."

"No? Not confessing your deepest secrets even in your last moments before you die a painful death by darkspawn hands? Tssk tssk tssk, you are no fun, Alistair."

"Bah, you fleshy things complain too much. I will crush these… things… as I always have."

"That's very reassuring Shale, but we aren't golems…"

"And it never will be one. Maybe an Orleisian golem, if such things exist."

"Ahh! You mean a golem with fancy shoes, yes?"

"Very funny Zevran. But no, I don't really care about my shoes right now. I pray Andraste to save us all because this definitely does not feel right."

"If it could just provide me with a light so I know for certain I am only crushing darkspawn and not accidentally stomping fleshy things, it will be fine."

"We cannot provide you with a light, Shale, which is exactly why everyone is scared."

"Scared? Hah! Morrigan, you know big Oghren is **never **scared!"

"Can someone please shut this raging drunkard up? No wonder the darkspawn find us so easily…"

"What? You haven't turned him into a toad yet? I'm surprised."

"Sod it, pike twirler."

_*Bark of approval*_

By following the sound of one another, everyone managed to gather at a central spot and, with a bit of awkward touching, managed to direct their backs towards each other. Zevran remarked that they can now easily be ambushed and attacked from all side, but Alistair noted that it doesn't matter, considering they were already ambushed, according to the amount of darkspawn he sensed.

Everyone felt the tension and not even a single person, aside from Shale, had a regular, slow breath. Jade, however, had to deal with a different kind of fear. She felt her heart pumping in her throat and she nearly jumped at every sound. But besides sensing darkspawn nearby and any source of light being suppressed, there were no other signs that there were enemies nearby. Still, Jade knew that she was much more frightened than usual. As soon as her companions felt silent, this fear only became stronger. And enemies weren't even related to this fear. No, she could be just as scared as she was at that moment when there was absolutely no threat nearby.

Occasionally, Morrigan managed to spark a small light in her hand, but it quickly died out, followed by muffled cursing. Some companions began to murmur and question whether there was really a threat or not. Others wondered if it was something more powerful than mere darkspawn. It were these muffled sounds and signs of life that calmed Jade down, but it wasn't enough.

As Oghren began to yell and taunt loudly, Alistair cursed behind his teeth in annoyance. Realising that Jade was in whisper distance with him, she attempted to whisper his name. Meanwhile, Morrigan began to start an argument with Oghren, that he needed to shut up as it was getting them nowhere. Others joined in, in an attempt to settle the dispute and it was this commotion that allowed Jade to whisper Alistair. Being ashamed of what she had to say, she tried her best to make sure nobody else heard it, certain that it would otherwise be dismissed as childish and not something for a Grey Warden.

"I'm afraid of the dark…"

She felt ashamed of herself. A Grey Warden, afraid of the dark, especially when alone. Although she never choose to be a Warden and often she has tried to just pull through, she never seemed to be able to get over the fear of the dark. Fear of the unknown. Not being able to anticipate her enemy. And now that she could see absolutely nothing, this feeling was strengthened greatly. Perhaps the fear of being alone was even greater.

When she heard no response from Alistair and only the bickering between Oghren and Morrigan, she felt even more terrible. Did even he consider it too ridiculous? Would he have any irrational fears that he was forced to conquer when he became a Grey Warden? While her thoughts raced through her mind, she barely realised Alistair's hand grasped hers, carefully but still with a strong and reassuring grip. His thumb softly brushed hers and while she felt like a little child having to hold an adult's hand, it felt reassuring and she was thankful that he did. At least, until they had to grab their swords – though most people would prefer to grab their ears at that point - as they heard a deafening screech and Jade's worst nightmare suddenly emerged from the shadows in front of her:

Shrieks.

**A/N: ****I adjusted this chapter a bit after I submitted it. I originally planned to split the chapter, but the individual parts would be too short. So it's a bit longer than I planned XD Don't know if many chapters will be this long, but I know the next one will be a short one :P**


	2. Dante - Unmentionables

**Dragon Age: Origins – Of Stories Untold**

_**A/N: Decided to just post the chapters and let you figure out the personalities of the Warden yourself. Adds to eh... anticipation? XD Besides, chapters usually explore different sides of a Warden.  
**_

* * *

**Dante – Unmentionables**

After a long night the sun shone down upon the camp. Leliana had prepared some sort of hot tea for breakfast. Everyone was slowly waking up and gathering around the campfire for a cup. It was a delightful change from the usual berries and leftovers they had from towns. According to the bard, the recipe was Orleisian, though a lot of people doubted whether she was even able to gather the required ingredients. But Orleisian tea surely sounded fancier than Fereldan tea. Or, to be more accurate, "I-don't-know-what-I'm-doing-but-these-ingredients-might-taste-good-together" tea.

When most companions were enjoying their cup of tea, the junior Warden emerged from Morrigan's tent. Despite being fully armoured, it didn't seem like he spent time on his appearance. His stubble and hair were scruffy and his eyes showed signs of lack of sleep. Scratching his stubble and carrying a few pieces of cloth, he first walked over a tree before sitting down next to camp. He grabbed one of the highest branches he could reach and hung the pieces of cloth over it. Then he turned around and approached the campfire, where he took one of the cups of tea and dropped himself on one of the free spots, which happened to be next to his fellow Warden. Dante was greeted with an expression he couldn't clearly identify. He wasn't sure if Alistair was more annoyed or awfully disgusted. Either way it didn't really matter to him, the poor lad was always an amusing target to pick on.

"Sup…" He said it barely on an interested tone.

"Your tent was awfully _quiet_ last night…" And Alistair was apparently awfully disgusted.

"Indeed it was."

"And Morrigan's tent was rather… lousy last night. To put it lightly…"

"That could be correct." Although he would love to put a broad grin on his face, Dante kept his cold, blank face. This was proving to be rather interesting. Especially now that Oghren began to chuckle. "Are you feeling lonely, Alistair?"

"Pffsh, of course not!"

"Surely you've never been a woman's company then."

An agitated snort was the answer. The lad's virginity was always a fun topic to talk about. Especially now that Dante was hooking up with Morrigan and to add insult to injury; during a _blight _of all times.

"Should I be louder next time? So that you can enjoy the show as well?"

"Maker, NO!" The senior Warden's voice reached a higher pitch than Dante thought the lad was capable of. Oghren burst out in laughter and everyone but Alistair were now either sporting a smile or desperately trying to suppress one. Dante himself, however, casually continued to drink from his tea, silently enjoying the sweet humiliation. However, his victory was roughly interrupted as Morrigan stormed by his side.

"My dearest _**sweetheart**_," Morrigan looked hastily dressed and rather disgruntled. "Do you have any idea where my unmentionables are?"

Dante nudged his head in the direction of the tree he hung the pieces of cloths at, barely taking away his concentration from his cup of hot tea. Unaware of Morrigan's eyes widening and her bad temper strongly getting worse, he took another sip of his tea. While enjoying the sweet taste, he received a slap on the back of his head, which caused him to drop his cup and spill tea all over the ground and himself. While initially all he could do was stare at the mess with a sad expression, he began chuckling as soon as he heard Morrigan walk over to the tree, struggling to reach the high branch. Now everyone, including Alistair, was either smiling or bursting out in laughter.

"Want me to help you, _**darling**_?"

"Yes, _**honey**_."The exaggeration of the nicknaming increased the laughter by the campfire and Dante could barely keep himself from laughing and shaking uncontrollably as he got up from his spot to help his love. When he approached the tree he had to get on his toes to reach the branch, but eventually could get the pieces of cloth off the branch and gracefully handed them over to Morrigan. Obviously, the witch began to complain and yell at him, but halfway through her ranting, the junior Warden wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss on her lips before she could even finish her sentence and when he broke the kiss, he turned her around and gently pushed her into the direction of her tent, softly squeezing her butt. And that caused another deadly glance from the witch towards her boyfriend. Alistair noticed Morrigan's discomfort and yelled if she didn't have any regrets being Dante's girlfriend yet.

"Her screams from last night were pretty convincing, don't you think?"

Reminded of the sounds from the night before, Alistair blushed and softly grunted something as he returned to drink from his cup of tea. Apparently the expression on his face was priceless, as the laughter at the camp only got louder.


End file.
